Vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often provide entertainment systems to satisfy passenger demand for entertainment during travel.
Conventional vehicle information systems (or passenger entertainment systems) include overhead cabin viewing systems and/or seatback viewing systems with individual controls for selecting viewing content. The viewing content typically includes entertainment content, such as audio and/or video materials, and can be derived from a variety of content sources. For instance, prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video systems, that are installed within the vehicle. External content sources likewise can transmit viewing content, including satellite television programming or satellite radio programming, to the vehicle via wireless communication systems, such as cellular and/or satellite communication systems.
Although vehicle information systems support compilation of system performance data during travel, currently-available data analysis systems do not support real-time monitoring and analysis of system performance. The system performance data accumulated during travel, instead, must be downloaded from the vehicle information systems and analyzed only after travel is complete. In other words, testing and, if necessary, repair of vehicle information systems currently can be initiated only after the passenger vehicle has arrived at its travel destination. As a result, the vehicle information systems may be unavailable for an indeterminate period of time if suitable replacement components are not readily available, and subsequent travel may be delayed.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved system and method for monitoring and analyzing system performance data for vehicle information systems that overcomes the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies associated with currently-available data analysis systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.